Forgotten
by ARCKEDA
Summary: I suck at summaries, basically what's left of Inuyasha's family come back though the well to stop him from doing something, I know that sounds cheesy, but it is actually pretty good.  Warning: Rape, swearing, drug references, this is NOT an AU.
1. Chapter 0

v0.3

Chapter 0:

(Changes...)

**If you only care about the story, skip this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

They don't have to be positive, but if you review I swear to god that I will considering incorporating what you think into my fiction, pointing out typos, ideas, and questions are always nice. :)**  
**

This is chapter 0 and only serves as a list of revisions:

Chapter 0:

07/30/07 Added chapter. Revised to v0.1.

07/30/07 Edit of chapter 1, fix spelling error, revised to v0.2.

07/31/07 Added chapter, revised to v0.3.

Chapter 1:

07/30/07 Added chapter.

07/30/07 Revised to v0.1, adding a small bit of dialog between Ayane, Ryu, and "Anonymous", fixed some spelling errors.

07/30/07 Revamp with Zaddy, many edits, including extra character talk, feeling, and general adding of material, background and character body description. Revised to v0.2.

08/01/07 Few changes, mostly added a few descriptions, revised to v0.3.

/08/08/07 Revised to v0.4 few edits, adding of material.

/08/11/07 Revised to v0.5 added a little bit extra to Inuyasha.

Chapter 2:

07/31/07 Added chapter.

07/31/07 Small edit, adding a few sentences and rephrasing a few, revised to v0.1.

08/01/07 Another small edit, rephrasing some words, adding stuph, revised to v0.2.

08/11/07 Revised to v0.3, rewrote the conversation between Ryu and Ayane near the end.

------

Please remember that this is a work in progress and is in no way finished, I will add / remove / edit content as I please.

-ARCKEDA


	2. Chapter 1

v0.5

Chapter 1:

(Dreams...)

-----

'Is it really over?' Inuyasha thought as he looked in front of him at the torn up valley that served as the battlefield, now scared with marks of the Wind Scar and Naraku's poison. Inuyasha looked upward toward a stormy sky that was red as if bleeding. He then turned his attention to the carcass of Naraku laying on the ground about 30 feet ahead of them, and very much dead. He looked around at his friends, trying to size them up.

Sango was sitting down reapplying bandages to her left leg with her one good arm, the other one seemed to be broken, Inuyasha watched as a small puddle of blood formed below her.

"Are you okay?", Inuyasha asked trying and failing to hide his concern.

"What this?, Sango looked up at Inuyasha then back down at her leg, "This is just a flesh wound..." she said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked to her right at Miroku, who was in far better condition, only a few scratches, maybe a few broken ribs, he was standing up staring at his right hand.

"I can't believe it...", he said with a gaping mouth, "The Windtunnel, it's-- it's gone, just like that, I didn't even feel anythi ..." Miroku began to smile, "If I didn't remember to look I would have never noticed!"

Shippo was safe on Inuyasha's shoulder smiling to himself, 'You didn't even have to fight did you?', Inuyasha looked at the kitusne on his shoulder and smiled. Shippo turned to Inuyasha and gave him an odd look, "What are you looking at?", he said with bewilderment. "Just a little runt of a demon...", Inuyasha blurted out, although he could tell Shippo knew it was more of a compliment than an insult. Inuyasha looked himself over. He himself was in great condition, 'Wow, I feel great...', he thought to himself looking himself over, was he even hit during the battle? He couldn't remember.

'Seems like Naraku didn't even put up a fight...', he thought to himself. 'In fact, this was easy! We did it!' Inuyasha allowed himself a rare smile. "It's over!", he yelled, he felt like this could be the best moment of his life, everything was going perfectly.

"Not quite!", he heard Kagome yell behind him where Naraku's dead body lay. Inuyasha let out a small growl, 'I don't care if he is dead or not, the thought of him even near her is so disgusting, it makes me want to puke!' Inuyasha looked closely at Kagome. 'I wonder if she will take me in now that Naraku is dead, I want to be with her, the question is: Will she let me live my life out with her?', he thought to himself. 'Will she accept me as a hanyo, can I love her if she is a human?', he had been wondering that for a long time. 'Yes, I can!' he decided happily, he would live out the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

"Here!", Kagome ran to him holding out something shinny. "The COMPLETE Jewel of the Four Souls!", she said proudly. Inuyasha picked up the jewel and stared at it like it was the most alien thing he had ever seen, 'So much pain just for this...' , he thought while thinking about all the people that were hurt in Naraku's search for it. He thought about Kikyo and what she would do now that Naraku is dead. 'How am I going to explain me and Kagome to her?', he thought to himself. He felt something touch his hand and realized that Kagome was holding it, looking at him and smiling. 'I could go to hell and back just to see that smile...', he thought to himself as he began to smile too. His smile stopped when he suddenly felt a jolt of pain run through him... He was couldn't move, not even take a breath, he thought he was going to pass out.

'You didn't think I would die that easily did you?', he heard a voice say in his head. "RUN!", he tried to yell, but he could not move his mouth, he only stared blankly at the jewel in his hand which now seemed to turn black. Kagome simply looked at him oddly, "Are you alright?"

His body started to breathe again finally, at first he was relieved but then it seemed to move by itself, shifting his gaze from the jewel to Kagome to the rest of the group. "IT'S A TRAP!", he tried to yell, but had no control over his body. Inuyasha heard himself body start to laugh, being painfully aware of what was going on, and heard Naraku talk through him, "So monk, you despise your curse eh?", just before it turned around and sliced off Miroku's right hand.

Inuyasha screamed to himself as he saw blood flow from freely Miroku's arm before slicing at his throat and killing him. He heard Sango scream from behind him, his body turned itself around and sliced at her with his claws cutting down the head and down the body, his felt a smile on his face. 'No, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!', Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to scream as he watched the two halves of Sango's body fall to the ground.

His face then turned to Kagome who was watching him in horror and had not moved from the spot when she had asked him about what was wrong. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!??", he heard Shippo scream in his ear. His body still being controlled by Naraku made a smirk as if only now realizing that the kitsune was still on his shoulders.

'Just run!', Inuyasha mentally screamed. His hand reached over and took the kitsune by the neck his arm moving to hold Shippo out in front of him. "Why are you doing this!?", he saw tears in the kitsune's eyes, before his hand tightened and crushed the young demon's neck. Inuyasha tried to close his eyes or look away but he couldn't as he watched blood flow out of Shippo's mouth.

'NO, no no no no no no no!', Inuyasha was going insane, he couldn't believe this was happening, he partly liked what he was doing, and that scared the shit out of him... 'Why do I partly enjoy this!?', he thought, 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?!??!?', he screamed to himself wanting to kill himself before he did any more harm. His body threw down the corpse and once again looked to the young lady in front of it. 'Why won't you move!??!?', Inuyasha mentally yelled. Kagome who was watching in horror had not moved a bit, she did not even seem to breathe, she seemed completely frozen. Inuyasha felt his body move forward and look directly at the woman that he loved so much.

"Are you going to kill me too?", Kagome breathed. His body now smiling, Inuyasha heard himself speak, "My dear, there are far worse things than death." Inuyasha felt his arm shoot out and throw Kagome to the ground before his body started to take off his fire rat robes and untie his Hakama.

'This has to stop, why is this happening!?', Inuyasha cried. He knew he had promised he would never let Kagome get hurt.

"Please, forgive me...", he felt so much pain he thought he was going to die.

'This has to stop!', he mentally screamed.

'Stop stop stop stop stop stop,' "STOP!!!" Inuyasha woke up screaming.

-----

"How are we doing Ryu?", Ayane looked over to her brother. "I'm fine.", the young boy said quiet as usual.

"Hey, we can do this...", she walked over to the boy, giving him a fake smile.

"I'm okay, I just don't know if I can see him again..."

"I can't ask you to be strong...", Ayane didn't know what to say.

"Heh, so you two ready to meet your parents again?", Ayane heard a familiar voice behind her.

Sighing, she turned around to face the kitsune behind her, "Ready as I will ever be..." she commented.

Ayane looked around at her surroundings, the old well house shrine she was so fond of as a child, the now abandoned walls were soaked with water and the wood rotting, the decaying well itself looked as if it could collapse at any moment.

"This used to be a special place you know...", she said aloud.

"I know, don't forget I was here before you were, when I was a child I used to play in this place...", the kitsune frowned, "This did used to be a special place..."

"But that was before Inuyasha...", he couldn't continue for fear of hurting what was left of his family.

"Changed.", Ayane quickly said.

The kitsune gave a nod.

"So, is it ready?", the kitsune turned to Ryu.

"Yes... It should work now...", the young boy said with a depressed face.

"Here.", Ryu said handing the kitsune a bead.

The kitsune walked to opening of the well and jumped up to the edge, but then turned around.

"You know what to do if...", the kitsune stuttered the last bit.

"If you don't come back, yes.", Ayane said with a smirk, "But that won't happen."

This made the kitsune smile, "Thank you." "Bye."

The kitsune looked around at what was left of his family, spread his arms out, and fell backwards into the well.

------

:D Revamped with Zaddy, I hope you like this, it is just going to keep getting better and better, I am sure it will change for the best next time you read it, special thanks to Zaddy for the revamp with me because he pwns. And IUJ, I will probably use your name somewhere in it, at least as an easter egg. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-ARCKEDA


	3. Chapter 2

v0.4

Chapter 2:

(Remember...)

Inuyasha woke up screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He sat up from the open sleeping bag on the floor, realizing he was in a cold sweat and he had been panting. "What the?", he looked down at his chest noticing his shirt and all his Fire-rat fur was off, he saw that several pieces of cloth were wrapped around his chest. 'What are these", he thought to himself staring at them, he reached out and touched them with his finger, the had to close his eyes and take deep breaths to stop himself from fainting with pain. 'Bandages stupid!', he thought to himself, 'They are bandages!' He opened his eyes and looked around in front of him, 'I am obviously in a hut...', he thought to himself, 'But how did I get here?'

"Having bad dreams?", he heard a calm voice say behind him. Inuyasha was startled that he did not realize someone was behind him, but turned his head around only to find Miroku.

Inuyasha still looking shocked nodded.

Miroku was sitting in a corner of the hut with his staff in hand and a slight smile, "Well, you got pretty beat up in that last battle, that demon's tentacles threw you against a rock wall before Kagome shot an arrow into it. I am not really surprised, I sometimes have nightmares myself after a big battle", the monk said looking slightly concerned, he knew that Inuyasha never had nightmares "How are you feeling?", he questioned.

"Inuyasha looked away, "Like total shit...", he put his hand on his head, "I have a headache from hell, me body hurts like a motherfucker, I can't move, and I don't remember the battle at all."

"Well that's not surprising...", the monk while looking at the hole covered with cloth that served as the door to the hut, 'I hate it when he does that', Inuyasha muttered in his head, 'Like it is so obvious' "You hit your head pretty badly when you landed against the rocks...", Miroku said then looked back at Inuyasha. "Is there something else?", he said concerned.

Inuyasha turned his head around starting at his legs, "No, nothing...", he said trying not to let his voice show any emotion.

'For fuck's sake look at me!', he thought bitterly to himself, 'I am dripped in sweat, I can't even keep my voice straight...'

Inuyasha smiled to himself, 'I think I took that pretty well actually, I can just imagine how Miroku would react to it.' Inuyasha pictured the monk in the corner of the hut drenched in sweat and his own urine screaming."

"What was it about?", he heard the monk behind him ask.

Inuyasha's smile turned into a frown.

"It was... Complicated...", Inuyasha muttered wanting to change the subject.

"Oh really, tell me about it.", he heard the monk say, 'Do I hear some satisfaction in his voice?', Inuyasha wondered.

Inuyasha turned his head around to see Miroku smiling cheerfully.

'So that bastard isn't going to give up, huh?', Inuyasha thought while giving the monk a cold stare.

Inuyasha heard 2 pairs of feet running to the door of the hut.

"Thank god...", he thought to himself.

"Whats wrong!?", he heard Sango shout as she ran into the hut with a worried look on her face, Kirara on her right shoulder meowing. "We heard screaming!", he heard Kagome yell as she ran into the hut shortly after with Shippo on her shoulder as well.

Inuyasha heard Miroku say something about dreams but Inuyasha didn't care. He stared at Kagome. 'She's OKAY!', the thought to himself, 'She's ok...' It seemed like that one thought seemed like it was all he needed to know to live out the rest of his life. Inuyasha then turned his attention to Shippo and smiled, "You stupid son of a bitch kitusne! I am never going to let anything happen to you!', he thought with glee.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome and embraced her, digging his head into her shoulder opposite of Shippo.

"Inuyasha, what are yo-", Kagome stuttered, she felt something wet on her shoulder, and realized that Inuyasha was silently crying on it.

'He is crying on my shoulder... Umm, what should I do?', Kagome thought, blushing.

"Inuyasha, you're crying...", she heard Shippo say with concern on her other shoulder.

Inuyasha took his head out of her shoulder and smiled, tears still in his eyes as he looked first at Shippo, then back at Kagome. Inuyasha lowered his head and spoke softly so only Kagome and the kitsune on her back could hear. "Kagome, Shippo, if it is not too much trouble to ask, I would like you two to become the start of my new family...", he said before releasing Kagome and falling to the floor unconscious.

"Inuyasha!", "Are you okay?", she yelled while falling on her knees by him.

"He must have strained himself too much...", Kagome heard Sango say.

"What did he say anyway?", Kagome heard Miroku ask with suspicion."

"I am not really sure...", she said thinking it was partly true.

Kagome heard Shipo whisper in her ear, "What exactly did he mean 'the start of his new family?'"

"Ssshh!", Kagome whispered back, "Keep it a secret."

Shippo seemed to understand.

"But, what exactly did he mean?"

"I'm not sure...", Kagome whispered, then added in her mind, 'But it was incredibly sweet...'

-----

The kitsune found himself engulfed by a purple light. 'I always hated the feeling of traveling through this well...', he thought, then sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was at the bottom of the well.

'Did I make it?', the thought. "Hey, are you assholes still up there?", he said with a grin, then noticed that there was a blue sky above him. He climbed out of the well then looked around, noticing Inuyasha's forest in the distance. "FUCK YEAH!", he yelled, "Ryu, you son of a bitch you are such a genius." The kistune smiled even more, "I have to tell the--", the kistune stopped and sniffed the air.

"No way!", he yelled smiling as he ran to the nearest village.

-----

"I wish there was something I could do to help him...", Kagome said sadly...

"We tried everything, including throwing water on his face, he is just plain out.", Miroku said sighing.

Both were looking down at Inuyasha who had now began whimpering in his sleep again.

"The nightmares must be really bad...", Sango agreed.

Shippo sat cross-legged on the floor watching Inuyasha twist and turn, Kirara curled up besides him.

"I have an idea!", Miroku turned his gaze to Kagome and smiled. "Now, this may or may not work, but I think you should rub his ears."

"What?", Kagome said, thinking she mis-heard him.

"Rub his ears, he loves it when you do that, it might help him wake up, or at least stop the nightmares.", Miroku said still smiling.

"Um... Okay...", Kagome nodded feeling a bit embarrassed as she moved to where Inuyasha was laying on the floor.

She started to rub his ears from behind, she watched as Inuyasha's pained expression turned into a smile.

"Hey, it really works!", Miroku said.

"Kagome, try putting his head in your lap like when he was poisoned by the Spider-heads.", she heard Shippo say then hold his mouth.

"You weren't asleep!?", Kagome yelled out.

"Well... I tried to go to sleep, but it was scary...", Shippo tried to fake a smile.

"So you pretending to be asleep when you were really listening to what me and Inuyasha were doing!", Kagome shouted back.

"Well, I didn't expect him to wa-- wake up...", Shippo stuttered.

By this time Miroku was smiling.

"Try it.", he said.

"Try it, if you think it will help.", he added.

Sango shot Miroku a glance, which he ignored.

'Hmm... I might help...', she thought.

She looked down at Inuyasha and realized she hadn't been rubbing his ears while she was yelling at Shippo and he had a pained look again.

"Okay, I will try it.", Kagome said trying her best to hide any sign of embarrassment.

Kagome shot Shippo her best "I will deal if you later!" look.

Miroku shot Shippo his best "You will have to tell me all about what happened with the Spider-heads!" look.

Sango moved over toward Miroku and sat down besides him, "What are you doing?", she whispered into his ear. 

"Distracting my dear Sango, distracting...", he said quietly.

Kagome held Inuyasha's head in her lap and started to rub his ears again and saw his mouth turn back into a smile, he say on his face happiness and then... Pleasure?

'He is REALLY enjoying this...', she thought to herself as she continued to rub his ears.

She looked down at his body and noticed how damaged it was. 'Poor Inuyasha...', she thought.

She continued to look it over and noticed a crease in his pants near his pelvis.

'I wonder what's causing tha-', she thought and then realized immediately knew.

Kagome felt her whole body turn red. 'I must look freaking strawberry!', was all she thought.

"Kagome, you are really blushing, if you are that embarrassed, you don't have to do it...", Sango said.

"No, it's fine!", Kagome tried her best to keep a straight voice and she began to zip up the sleeping-bag Inuyasha was laying on.

"Why are you doing that?", Miroku asked with and gave her a confused look.

"Oh... You know! Just trying to make him more comfortable!", she stuttered.

"Okay...", she heard Miroku mutter.

'Wow, he must REALLY REALLY like it...', Kagome thought to herself with a little pride.

'If he gets that kind of reaction out of it does that mean he feels the same way about me that I do about him...?'

'Of course it does stupid girl!', she mentally yelled at himself, 'He just said he wants YOU to start his new family...' 'It's no wonder he never told me before!', she thought happily, he gets embarrassed if we even get within 3 feet of each other.', she said to herself while smiling.

Kagome noticed that she stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears and started again.

Kagome stared down at him again. 'He is so cute, kind of like a sleeping puppy...' 'Hey, I should call him that for now on!' 'If he can call me "Wench", I should be able to nickname him anything.

Inuyasha's eyes started opening.

"Kagome?", he stared up at her still smiling.

"Inuyasha!", she said happily.

Inuyasha gave a look of a kid who got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Worried about that?", she said softly as she looked down at the crease barely visible through the sleeping-bag.

Inuyasha stiffened and blushed a color Kagome never thought would be on a person.

'Wow, he must be embarrassed...', he said to herself.

"I ca-- can-- can-- explain!", he stuttered.

"It's okay, you don't have to...", she said sweetly.

Inuyasha looked extremely confused for a second then smiled at her.

"Christ, I never expected that reaction out of her...", he thought to himself smugly.

-----

The kitsune burst through he cloth that served as a door to the hut.

"Hey guys I'd never thought I would get to see-", he stopped in mid-sentence and sniffed the air.

"Wow, someone is horny in here..."

The kitsune looked down at Kagome rubbing a very aroused Inuyasha with his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry...", the kitsune said with a wicked grin, "Am I interrupting something?"

For a long time no one spoke, everyone was looking at the stranger who just barged into the room.

Kagome looked up to see a young man, maybe 20 to 25 wearing a black tee-shirt, baggy black cargo pants and some black sandals. He had red hair, which was cut to be long in the back, and there was not a freckle on his face.

"Wh- who- who are..." she sputtered out.

"Me?", the man said, "You don't have any idea.?" "Well of course not... You can't remember me.", he mumbled while still staring at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...", he said aloud while looking the hanyo over.

"Wait a second, who the hell are you!?", Sango yelled pointing at him with a very angry face.

'Well, at least she has seemed to regain her composure...', the man thought to himself.

"Heh, forgive me...", the man smiled, "My name is Anon." "And I although you don't know me I know you all very well..." The man looked back at Inuyasha, "Very well..."

"Anon huh?" "Is that short for something?!", Sango yelled.

'Hmm... I wonder if she realizes she is yelling...', Anon thought to himself, "Yes, it stands for Anonymous..." "Do you realize you are yelling?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?", Sango yelled walking closer.

'She's still yelling...', he thought to himself. "Exactly what it means, my name is Anonymous, that is my name... What's not to get?"

"Perhaps...", Miroku said calmly as he stood. "You should begin by telling us how you know us...". the monk walked over to Sango and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He obviously doesn't want to hurt us, let's hear him out before we make any decision.", she whispered in her ear.

"He smells so strange...", Inuyasha quietly said to himself, "And looks so familiar..."

"I was thinking the exact same thing...", Inuyasha heard Kagome say above him, "Like I've known him for a long time..."

'Where did I smell--?', Inuyasha instantly knew what he thought was insane, he looked over to Shippo who had been staring at the stranger since he came in, 'Could it be!?'

"I think I know who he is, in fact I'm certain... But no one will believe me...", Inuyasha said loudly.

"Really, who?", Anon said with a wicked smile.

"Shippo."

Everyone looked at Anon then back to Inuyasha, Anon looked like someone slapped him.

'Why the hell did Inuyasha figure out who I was first!!?? That's... Creepy...' 'Oh well, it's just because he has the best sense of smell and hearing right?'

"I... I did go by that name once...", Anon looked down at the ground.

"But I don't anymore...", Anon said with a hint of sadness.

Everyone stared at Anon, no one speaking.

'I knew it! But how!?', Inuyasha's mind raced.

"But I am a kitsune.", Shippo spoke first, everyone was shocked that he was so calm.

"I hide my tail in my baggy pants, and I use fox magick to get rid of most my fangs.", he said simply. "You knew who I was all the long you little shit!", Anon's face turned into a wide grin.

"You know it hurts my tail like hell but I can't go around the streets looking like a demon now can I?"

'So he is from my time...', Kagome thought.

"Now, I know you all probably have several questions.", Anon walked to the "door" of the hut then turned around. "But right now I have to tell the others."

"What others?", Kagome questioned.

-----

Ayane walked around the well house nervously. "How long has he been gone?", she asked.

Ryu who was sitting on the ground in a corner answered quietly, "About an hour and a half"

"He was supposed to come back as soon as he got there...", she said looking at the boy who showed no emotion.

"What are you thinking?", she asked, "Why aren't you worried?"

"I can feel him, he is fine.", he answered just barely a whisper, which Ayane was used to.

"Even on the other side of the well?"

The boy nodded.

"Hmph, I can't do that yet.", she said with a bit of jealousy.

"What do you...", Ryu paused his face looking depressed as usual, "What do you think we are going to do?"

"About?", Ayane questioned although she already knew the answer she was going to get.

"About Inuyasha...", her brother said quietly.

"I don't know...", she said looking at her feet.

"Can you forgive him?", he said so softly even Ayane with her non-human ears had a hard time hearing.

"I still don't know why you just don't tell me in my head, I know you can read my mind and change my thoughts!", she said annoyed.

Ryu looked up sensing her anger. "Don't try to change the subject.", he said before looking at the ground again.

Ayane looked up at her brother.

"If you aren't going to forgive him, then there is no point in this.", he said still looking at the ground.

'How the hell can I forgive him now...', Ayane tried and failed to hide her thoughts from her brother. "Ryu, look at yourself! What you have become, you're a fucking recluse!"

"I still struggle with the memories, but at least I can come to terms with them..." "Look at Anon..."

'If only you saw yourself after he killed mom...', Ayane thought to herself, remembering.

'I did, or at least what you remember of it.', Ayane heard her brother's voice say inside her head. 'And Anon can't even remember what happened, I should be thankful...'

"Thankful!?", Ayane blurted out, "If you saw my memories you would remember a little boy in the corner of a small room screaming his head off and tearing at the wall paper after a night full of nightmares!"

"You're not even yourself anymore... I don't even know you.", she said with regret.

'I failed as a sister...', she thought coldly to herself.

"No you didn't...", she heard Ryu say, "The incident is not your fault."

"God damn it! It is my fault he is still out there!", she screamed.

"I thought we all agreed Inuyasha died...", he said trying to be plain but Ayane could hear the sadness in his voice.

"And if it anyone's, it is mine.", the young boy looked up at her with a blank face.

'I remember when he smiled...', Ayane thought to herself.

"I might have been able to stop him right after the incident..."

"Why aren't you telling me Ryu, why do I sense something else?"

"You don't want to know...", the boy said then looked down at the floor again.

Ayane walked over to her brother and sat down on the floor by him, mimicking his position by holding her knees close to her.

"What else happened to you?"

"No me, Shippo..."

'Why does he always refer to Anon as Shippo before he lost his memory.', Ayane wondered.

"What happened to him was worst than what happened to me."

"Bullshit!", Ayane stood and walked to the well looking at it.

"At least Anon doesn't have to remember it."

'You know he has it worse than you or me.", Ayane heard a voice in her head.

'He's right...', Ayane thought to herself although she knew her brother was listening in, 'He is a fucking lunatic now...', she envied him a little, 'Why does he get to be so happy...' 'You could be too, if you wanted to be...', she heard Ryu say in her head. 'Telling your brain to release the proper chemicals is not the same as really being happy, Ryu!', she thought back, with annoyance.

"Hey, give me a bead.", she said still looking into the well.

"So you plan to go after him?", she knew that Ryu was watching her every move.

"Of course!", she said turning back from the well to her brother who now had a large black bead in his hand. "Leave it to that idiot to totally fuck everything up...", she mumbled to herself before snatching the bead from Ryu's hand and walking back to the well ledge and hopping onto it.

"Goodbye!", she said gruffly.

"Can you face him?", she heard Ryu say behind her.

"Of course I can!", she said, her voice betraying her uncertainty.

"I see...", Ryu said with a bit of sarcasm.

'I wonder why she always says goodbye to me...', he thought to himself.

"So, will you be able to forgive him or not?, Ryu said quietly.

"Forgive that fucker for what he did to you?", Ayane said a bit louder than she thought she would.

"Never!"

Ayane jumped into the well.

-----

God this chapter sucks, I REALLY need to rewrite it, please don't judge it right now, it is not even closed to a finished version.

-ARCKEDA


End file.
